


Back in the Game

by suckerforsoulmates



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforsoulmates/pseuds/suckerforsoulmates
Summary: Soulmate AU where you and your soulmate could communicate through writing on your skin.
Relationships: Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132





	Back in the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt, wonderatmywoman, hopefully I didn't disappoint too much!

"Are you kidding me?" Jane muttered as she looked down at the phone number currently appearing on her arm. "I thought we were done with this." 

Jane huffed as she continued throwing punches at the bag in front of her, significantly harder than she was before the numbers appeared. 

Soulmates were solidified by writing on your body and having it appear on your soulmate's body in the same location.

Jane succeeded at getting most of her anger out on the punching bag until she was just lightly simmering, trying to focus on the _I miss you_ written on the wrist of her other arm. 

The leggy brunette flipped her ponytail as she walked away to cool down before going back to the safe house near the agency. 

Jane had been tasked with helping test some of the angels in training and had been working closely with the agency for about a month, meaning she was away from her soulmate during that time. 

Even though they were apart, they were constantly FaceTiming and writing on their bodies, leaving each other notes to find later. 

Hours later, after ignoring her soulmate since the number appeared on her arm, her phone rang next to her on the couch. 

"Hi baby." She heard after she decided to answer the call, sighing heavily as she swiped across the screen. 

"Sabina." Jane answered shortly as she picked up her phone to look at her girlfriend, who was smiling happily. 

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked as her smile fell, realizing her soulmate's anger. 

"What is this?" Jane asked firmly, trembling slightly as she raised her wrist to show the phone number, afraid of the answer. 

"A phone number?" Sabina said with a shrug. 

"Are you kidding me, Sabina?" Jane asked with a huge groan as Sabina sat up straighter on the couch in their joint apartment in New York. "We have been together for 3 years and I'm gone for 1 month and you're back to your old ways?" 

"What are you talking about?" Sabina asked, completely confused. 

"This skank's number that is written on your wrist, and now mine." Jane said, tears forming in her eyes, angering her further. 

"Baby, no, no. That's not what that number is, I promise. Jane, I would never cheat on you. Ever. I thought you knew that and trusted me." The shorter woman added as Jane calmed down slightly, taking a deep breath. 

"You're right. You're right, I'm sorry. I know you would never. It's just been so long since I've seen you and I got freaked out. I'm sorry." She rambled on as Sabina nodded slowly. 

"Jane, I want you to be able to talk to me about anything you're worried about. I'm always here for you. And I want you to know that." 

"I do, I just lost it for a minute there." 

"Is that why you've been ignoring me all day?" Sabina asked with a smirk.

"Yes. I saw the number appear on my arm and lost it." Jane said slowly, not proud of herself. 

"Baby, can you call that number once we hang up? For me? It's nothing bad, I just saw it on a billboard and wrote it down on my arm while I was in a cab."

An hour later, after the two had finally hung up, Sabina chuckled when she saw a message appearing under the phone number. 

_A bakery? Really?_

_I wanted to see if they had any eclairs._ She wrote back with a smirk. 

_I love you._

_I love you. More than I love food._ The shorter woman wrote back, making Jane laugh and try to ignore the feeling in her chest, the sadness of not having seen her soulmate in a month. 

\---

The next morning, Jane woke up and stretched out in her bed, getting ready to start her day when she noticed a number written on her wrist under the _I miss you_. 

She smiled brightly after she read it. Her number; it was Jane's number that Sabina had written on her wrist. 

_The only number I want on me._ Sabina had written under it, signifying the many years before they met where Jane constantly had sloppily written phone numbers on her arms from Sabina's constant conquests. 

She simply drew a heart before she got out of bed and continued on with her day. 

\---

Jane was on a short break after working on combat defense with the recruits when she heard some of the recruits gossiping quietly. 

"No, I'm telling you she's a badass. I saw her walk into the agency looking hot as everything wearing a hot leather jacket." One of the girls said as Jane rolled her eyes. 

"Alright everyone, let's get back to it." Jane said firmly as she jumped back into the ring, waiting for the next recruit to join her. 

Jane continued to train the recruits for the next hour before she realized the newest note sitting on the inside of her elbow. 

_Damn, that outfit is really working for me._ The raven haired woman dropped her arms and immediately turned around, looking for her soulmate. 

"Hey boss." She heard smoothly as she caught sight of her girl rocking a standard Sabina leather jacket while leaning up against a pillar about 30 feet away, watching her soulmate train recruits. 

"Everyone, take 30 and meet back here." Jane said quickly as she unraveled her gloves and hopped out of the ring, not even paying attention to one of the cadet's talking about how this was the hot girl from earlier. 

"Well hi there, Kano." Sabina added with a smirk as the taller woman approached her quickly before throwing her arms around her soulmate's neck. 

"I missed you. I needed this." She said shortly as she squeezed the blonde tighter, not paying attention to the whispered mumbles behind them. 

"I did too, I'm sorry it took me so long to get here." 

\---

"Thanks for the save out there, babe." Sabina said as she caught her breath after jumping in the back of the truck Bosley had just picked her up in. 

Thanks to their soulmate bond, they always made sure to bring pens with them on missions, that way they could communicate no matter what. 

Jane looked over at her with a smirk and winked happily, still catching her breath as well after launching into the truck. 

"Always. It's good to be back in the game." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hit me with any prompts!


End file.
